Locket Memories
by vampireluver1613
Summary: Jack .-pureblood-. and Nicole .-level D-. come to Cross Academy to attend the Night Class peacefully, but things don't go as they expected. OCx?


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. phew, I almost forgot to do that.**

**** contains words or phrases said in English, phrases not contained by asterisks are presumably in Japanese**

I walked forward a little in the trees, watching the spectacle in front of me. The crazy teenage girls screaming and having hysterical fits; the two perfects, each trying handle the chaos in their own ways; and the suave night class, walking past like nothing was out of the ordinary. There was a blonde one who was very much enjoying the attention he was getting from the fan girls, waving and smiling. I thought he looked like a beauty pageant queen wanna-be.

Beside me Jack shifted on his feet and I looked up at him. His long black hair covered some of his face and the back of it barely hit the collar of the black t-shirt he was wearing. He had red eyes like all purebloods, but his seemed purple almost, always changing colors. He would have had blue eyes as a human, and as a pureblood vampire the hues were at constant war with each other. Everyone pretty much drops dead at his feet, with his looks. Not that that was uncommon for vampires. He accented his looks greatly with his wardrobe also. He had a black earring, and the way his hair flopped over his eyes screamed emo-ness. Currently he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and bagging dark green cargo pants.

He saw me staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "*Like what you see?*"

I rolled my eyes at him. "*This place is strange. I don't think we will be welcome here. There is a pureblood here, Kaname Kuran, and his loyal followers will think we are trying to interfere or something, don't you think?*"

"*Hm, probably. I don't care.*" it would kill him to put some actual thought into things, and it drove me crazy. "*You are in charge of my vampire affairs or whatever, so you should have said something _before_ you came here. So quit complaining and deal with your stupid decisions.*" he turned his head away from me, and I thought I could see him smirking. I know he was just trying to get under my skin, but man did he piss me off.

"*MY stupid decisions?? Your the pureblood here! Why do you make me take care of things YOU should be taking care of!? Lazy jerk!*" I kicked him in the leg and he laughed in response. I could just kill him and not feel a thing right now!

"*Hey, cool it. I think they noticed us.*" I jerked my head around and saw the entire Night Class staring at us like we had three heads growing out of our asses or something. Except the pureblood, he looked mildly disturbed.

Oh, great. "Er, lets go to the chairman now. I think we should see him before we make intros with the Night Class." I whispered, and Jack turned away and I quickly joined him. We walked away to the chairman's building, almost running.

---

It too us a little while, but we found the right office and I opened the door. Inside the gothicly designed room there were three people. Behind the desk was presumably the chairman. He wore glasses and the stupidest looking shawl I had ever seen. I mean really, a fourty-something-year-old wearing a freaking SHAWL?! It looked ridiculous to me.

Next was a blonde guy (not the one from earlier) who had this funny haircut that looked like a girl' bob cut, but surprisingly he puled it off. He was really smily and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was wearing this elaborate white uniform that looked really awesome on him and the other Night Class students.

Kaname Kuran was standing next to him, at the sight of him I lost my smile. I felt the need to draw back and hide behind Jack, but I managed to keep my composure.

"Well, we were just talking about you two! Kaname, this is Jack Slate and Nicole Riceland. Jack and Nicole, this is Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo. The President and Vice-President of the Night Class." the chairman stood up politely and said this in a... cheering manner. "Nicole and Jack, it must be so different for you here! Away from America!" he literally gushed over us.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Jack beat me to it.

"Yes it is chairman, thank you for letting us stay in your beautiful academy." Jack replied, ever the socialite.

I stared at him like he had grown a foot out of his forehead. (And almost laughed at that mental image.)When did he become so...articulate?!

"I must say, I have not seen a facility as... fitting as this one. The architecture is very gothic and modern at the same time, and the décor is wondrous." he was smiling as sweet as candy. Psh, he was pulling all of this out of his ass.

I looked over at their reactions. Cross beamed lie he won the lottery, and Takuma just kept smiling. But Kuran looked... steely at Jack.

I was standing next to Jack so I nudged him while breathing quietly, "*Your not fooling anyone, quit sucking up.*"

"Hm?" Cross asked and I just shrugged while staring at my feet. Like, 'what? My combat boots are really interesting.'

I was wearing my black combat boots and dark wash jeans, along with a black belt and black motorcycle jacket. I was holding Jack's jacket also.

I had my long brown hair in a bun and my brown eyes were ringed with eyeliner. We probably looked pretty freaky to the Japanese here; I was going to wear less black and make Jack too, but he said it wouldn't matter because we were really just going to meet vampires who wouldn't care.

"Well, I believe you must be tired from your journey; Kaname and Takuma will show you to your rooms, as well as introduce you to the Night Class." Cross announced happily while dismissing us.

I tilted my head up sideways to meet Jack's eyes and we shared a look. Great, we both thought, we have to act like master pureblood and lowly servant in front of a bunch of stuck up vampires. Not like we weren't expecting this, but it still wasn't going to be fun.

I am a level D, and Jack is the pureblood who turned me.

It happened two months ago. I'm 16, me and Jack both had classes together at our high school. He was pretty much adored by everyone. -Hilariously he dresses all emo like he does because he wants people to leave him alone; he was trying to deflect the attention he was getting. Unfortunately for him, this made people like him more, saying he was different and they admired him.- We had known each other a month or two prior, and were sort of friends. I wasn't that close to him, he really kept everyone at an arms length.

I walking to a bookstore one night when a level E attacked me,draining my blood and slowly killing me. (AN: Sorry if this is so cliché, I couldn't think up something more fitting... I tossed around her getting hit by a car, or attacked by a nobel, but neither was good enough to me.) Jack had been nearby and turned me into a vampire. I didn't remember this though, I had passed out. But when I woke up (in Jack's super awesome really big mansion :D) Jack explained he had turned me into a vampire.

When I woke up, everything was horrid. I was scathingly thirsty, my body had completely changed, and worse was the way I felt in Jack's presence. I felt like I should bow down to him, and he scared me. It was confusing to absorb what he was saying, but thankfully he was calm and explained everything soothingly. He knew what was going on and his stability helped.

The one thing that really helped me then and even now was the way he purposefully acted around me. He acted very annoying and kiddish at times when he could sense I was becoming uneasy. It annoyed me and sometimes he could really tick me off but I knew he acted that way on purpose so I forgave him.

I drank his blood so that I would not fall to level E, and then he explained purebloods and vampirism to me. It was a lot to comprehend, but I understood it eventually. Really he just fed the info to me when I needed it.

In America, the vampire society was different than in Japan. There you could do pretty much what you wanted, it was a big country and the vampiric councils weren't so demanding. Even though they did keep an eye on Jack often. But in Japan, all vampires were expected to attend parties and such. Here the vampires would be around in us in a pressuring environment twenty-four seven.

Before I had hardly seen any vampires besides him and those at his estate. But as a human turned vampire, by him, I was supposed to act like a servant to him. Otherwise there would be a lot fuss. He was a pureblood, but his parents (who lived in Europe) were very immersed in vampire society. And they would have a very large fit if they heard their son had a turned vampire that didn't treat him lie a god. They already knew he was 'unruly' he told me, but he didn't want them coming near me.

Kuran and Ichijo walked out, and we followed. I walked a little far back, staring at my feet. I wasn't sure how to act with Kuran and Ichijo; Jack said he had heard of the pureblood prince, but didn't know anything about him really. And Ichijo kept smiling kindly, but looks are deceiving.

I had agreed it would be better for us to come here because Jack said I needed to learn how to deal with the bloodlust before I stayed with my family again. I agreed all the way, because I loved Japan. I had already taken Japanese I and II and Jack could help me with anything I need to know.

**___End chapter 1**

**Thank you for reading my story! Please Alert, Review, anything :D**


End file.
